


I Hate To Go

by LauraRoslin



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Song fic, but not really, probably an insult to this song, really sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslin/pseuds/LauraRoslin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Janeway/Chakotay fic based on the song "Leaving on a Jet Plane" by John Denver (though I was listening to the Peter, Paul, and Mary version when the idea struck.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate To Go

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Not the happiest ending. I might continue this to get that happily ever after, but probably not. I like sticking to the song. I don't own the show or the characters, I just play with them. Don't own the song either. This also isn't edited, my apologies!

_All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go, I'm standing here outside your door,_  
_I hate to wake you up to say good-bye._  
_But the dawn is breaking, it's early morn, the taxi's waiting He's blowing his horn._  
_Already I'm so lonesome I could die._  
_So kiss me and smile for me, tell me that you'll wait for me, hold me like you'll never let me go._  
_'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane, don't know when I'll be back again. Oh, babe, I hate to go._  
  
_There's so many times I've let you down, so many times I've played around,_  
_I tell you now they don't mean a thing._  
_Every place I go I'll think of you, every song I sing I'll sing for you,_  
_when I come back, I'll bring your wedding ring._  
_So kiss me and smile for me, tell me that you'll wait for me, hold me like you'll never let me go._  
_'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane, don't know when I'll be back again. Oh, babe, I hate to go._  
  
_Now the time has come to leave you, one more time let me kiss you,_  
_then close your eyes, I'll be on my way._  
_Dream about the days to come when I won't have to leave alone,_  
_about the times I won't have to say:_  
_kiss me and smile for me, tell me that you'll wait for me, hold me like you'll never let me go._  
_'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane, don't know when I'll be back again. Oh, babe, I hate to go._  
_I'm leaving on a jet plane, don't know when I'll be back again. Oh, babe, I hate to go._

 _~_ ~~~~~~~~~~~

Kathryn shifted in the bed, one arm flopped over her head so her fingers could absently rub the headboard. She was lazy, there was no avoiding that. She had grown lazy in the weeks following the conclusion of _Voyager’s_ debriefings, especially after she had decided on an indefinite leave. A promotion to Admiral awaited her when she returned—if she returned. These thoughts were far from her mind as she rolled over, the sound of the front doors opening alerting her to her lover’s return. A soft voice called out to her and she smiled as she stood, tugging her sweater down to cover her stomach. She followed the voice to the living room and gave her lover a once-over, clear blue eyes meeting dark brown ones.

“I see you haven’t done much today,” he teased, dropping his padds on the bags by the door before he took her in his arms and kissed her sweetly. “It was relaxing, then?” Spirits knew that after the years and months they had been through, she deserved a while to relax and breathe.

“I had breakfast with Mom and I did some cleaning around the house,” she defended, swatting his arm before she loosely crossed her arms across her chest. “What did you do today?”

Chakotay hesitated a moment and glanced at the padds on his luggage.

 

_All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go._

 

“Finished the pre-mission briefing,” he finally admitted. “Everything is all packed up and I’ll be leading _Voyager_ toward the Gamma Quadrant at 0800 hours.” Kathryn sighed and ran a hand through her hair, head shaking a little.

 “You still don’t know when you’ll be back?” Chakotay shook his head a bit and took her in his arms again.

 “I’ll be fine, Kathryn. It’s just a surveying mission, six months tops.” He smiled and kissed her head, giving her sides a gentle squeeze.

“But we just got back!” She protested, looking up at him with pleading eyes. 

“We’ve been back nearly a year, love. I know the indefinite leave is doing you good, but I’ve been restless. A mission as Captain of _Voyager_ will be good for me and then I’ll be back home. I love you.” He punctuated his words with a purposeful kiss to her lips which she returned after a moment.

“Then at least give me something to remember you by while you’re gone.” She raised an eyebrow, the setting sun giving her hair a more reddish tint. 

“Always.” He lifted her up easily, her legs wrapping around his hips in their dark Starfleet uniform. He rested his hands on her upper legs as he carried her into the bedroom, lowering her to the bed with a soft whisper of her name. 

She spread out on the bed beneath him, pausing to tug her own sweater and bra off while he tugged off her jeans and panties. She shivered in the chilly air of their apartment, bending her knees to rest her feet on the bed as she watched him. His gaze was almost hungry as he watched her, like they hadn’t made love just that morning before he left for work. She wrinkled her nose at his uniform-clad body and he got the message, quickly tossing his jacket, turtleneck, and shirt aside. He pushed his pants and underwear aside before he settled between her bent legs, rubbing his hands up the pale skin until he reached their apex. She shivered again, mouth parted open as she breathed softly. 

“You’re stunning,” he whispered, pressing breathy kisses to her stomach as he slid a fingers inside her folds. It was gentle enough that she only whimpered, shifting slightly as he moved it in and out. “Absolutely beautiful.” He didn’t know how she was able to keep such a similar form as when he first met her nearly eight years ago, but he thanked the spirits for his beautiful Kathryn each time he saw her. Especially like this. 

“I love you, my angry warrior.”

“I love you.” 

He added a second finger and felt her body clench, trying to draw them deeper inside. He kept his movements carefully controlled, his thrusts and pressure steady as he found a rhythm. She was crying out within moments, his thumb relentless as he rubbed it across her nub. He only ceased when she arched up again him, stammering his name and begging for more. He obliged, climbing above her so he could kiss her slowly. As they kissed, he pushed into her just as her aftershocks were fading, pausing once their hips connected and he could push no further. He waited until she started babbling his name before his hips began mimicking the movement his fingers held earlier.

“Christ, Chakotay!” Her voice was trembling, breathless as she rocked against him and took everything he gave. He shuddered at the adoration he could hear in her voice, his speed picking up a little. 

 She came again, hips connecting with his and body spasming erratically and tugging him over the edge as well. He spilled inside her, their fluids mixing together before he slid out and collapsed on to the bed beside her, their pants echoing through the room.

 “I love you,” he whispered, shifting to kiss her bare shoulder. She didn’t respond and he knew—with a small smile on his lips—that she had drifted off to sleep. For the best, he thought, she hasn’t been sleeping enough lately. With a quiet sigh, he tugged the blankets over them and drifted off to sleep himself.

 

_So kiss me and smile for me, tell me that you'll wait for me, hold me like you'll never let me go._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

He woke before the sun rose the next morning, cautiously shifting away from the warm body in his arms. He stood from the bed, careful not to wake Kathryn and stretched, wincing as a few joints popped and cracked. _Voyager_ would leave dry-dock at 0800 and he had to be there by 0600 to make sure everything was complete. As long as he left here by 0545, he would have time. He sighed and glanced down at his love, debating if he wanted to wake her or not. He knew she would insist on following him to dry-dock to see her old ship off, but he also knew it would tear her apart to see him leave.

 

_But the dawn is breaking--it's early morn--the taxi's waiting, he's blowing his horn. Already I'm so lonesome I could die._

 

He shook his head and dressed in the dim lighting, glancing at Kathryn once again as he zipped his jacket closed and adjusted the four pips on his collar. They would be within com range for several weeks and he would be able to talk to her daily, but it still put an unbearable ache in his chest to be leaving her.  

“I love you, Kathryn Janeway,” he whispered. A quick glance at the chronometer informed him that he needed to be going and there wasn’t any time to change his mind about waking Kathryn. She would find out soon enough. 

 

_When I come back, I'll bring your wedding ring._

 

Before he could change his mind, Chakotay turned and walked from the room. He moved one padd to the table for Kathryn and gathered the other in his free hand before he made his way to the door, his heart clenching at what he was leaving behind.

 

_I'm leaving on a jet plane, don't know when I'll be back again. Oh, babe, I hate to go._

 


End file.
